The blanking die used for cutting out and forming a paper pattern for manufacturing a paper box and the like consists of a board made of a plate material of wood and the like, and a multiplicity of blades, i.e., so called Thomson blade, to be inserted along a plane outline of a desiring paper box on the board. The blade's raw material is a plate material of band shape, on which blade portion(s) of a single blade at its one side or double blades at both sides are formed, and which passes through a number of cutting and bending operations and thereafter it is fixed by insering into pierced groove formed with a predetermined plane form by a laser process on the board such that said blade portion(s) are protruded with a predetermined height. And, the cut area shape of the blade's raw material may either have a lip shape directed to inward or outward in accordance with the requirement, or a notch or bridge cutting which cuts off as much as a predetermined width is also carried out.
Heretofore, in order to obtain various cut pattern in one blade's raw material as above, a cutting apparatus as much as the number required to the cutters corresponding to its cutting patterns had to be prepared and then the work had to be done by moving these in turn, or the work has to be done by continuously changing the cutter at one cutting apparatus. A multi-prupose cutting apparatus has been known which has been provided with a plurality of cutters for such as straight line cutting, lip cutting or bridge cutting in radial form to a rotatable supporting means, and then carried out a desired cutting work by rotating one cutter of them to a working position.
However, even in this multi-purpose cutting apparatus, in order to work by changing to other different cutter, once cut blade has to be removed from a working position and then a cutter fixing means which has been fixed has to be released and thereafter a work has to be carried out with the changed cutter. Accordingly, there has been a disadvantage that in case where various cutters have to be used, the work had to be frequently stopped and then the cutter had to be changed.
And, in manufacturing a blanking die, a precision and automatized manufacturing of the blanking die has been proceeded up to a considarable level, by designing a plane pattern of desired paper pattern at CAD and by working a pierced groove of the board by using a laser processor on the basis of the prepared CAD design data.
However, in a field for cutting and bending the blade raw material to be inserted by fitting in the pattern to the pierced groove of the blanking die formed by an automatized system such as laser processor, the automation is still inadequate in many parts and substantially it depends on a skill of an operator. As an atempt for the automation of the cutting work, heretofore various systems have been offered, but an automatized system capable of continuously obtaining various cutting patterns in a single equipment has not been yet developed.